


Jecel 14

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 14

Harwin turjumay in Sansa, kuwaas oo aan weli fahmi karaan dhawaaqyada jirdilay in uu ka yimid dhuun hooyadeed ayaa u qoto dheer oo laga dhimayo. "Waxay sheegtay Lannisters dhalaalay seef aabbahaa si loo sameeyo King ahayd gacankudhiiglaha, laakiin ilaahyadii helay waxaa u roon in uu seefta gacanta ku qaataan ka hor inta uusan u ruxmadaan karo. Waxay sheegtay Brienne u wac Oathkeeper oo dhan ayay u weydiiyo waa in Brienne sharaf aad ayay yeelaysay iyada oo magaca siisay birta aad aabbeheed oo ku yiil. "

Waxay ahaan jirtay ku dhawaad moon ka hor iyo Brienne weli ma ay garan waxyaaluhuu ayay tahay in ay sameeyaan. Waxay ma u malaynaysaa inay adkaysan kari waayay, si loo dilo Jaime. Waxay ayay u arkayeen guriga aadayo in Tarth oo ku nool iyada oo luma sharaf, laakiin sidaas diirka dhiman karaan, maxaa yeelay iyada ah. Waxay xitaa u maleeyay in uu naftiisa qaadato, laakiin waxa uu ahaa hab fulay iyo iyada ma uusan aheyn mid rajo la'aan weli.

Waxay helay King ayaa ka degaya gabi ahaanba ka duwan yahay sidii ay u tagay. Markii ay qarka u lahaa in uu soo furto Jaime sharfo markii magaalada laga immika uun la dayac tiro iyo muwaadiniinta ahayd in si buuxda rajo ah in ay isbahaysi Lannister-Tyrell weyn keeni lahayd nabad waarta. Hadda oo muujinaya calaamado dagaalo ka soo cusboonaadey. Dhismayaasha lagu gubay iyo askar casaanka Lannister iyo Tyrell cagaaran iyo dahab ciidamada waddooyinka. Dadka degaanka ayaa hurriedly socday, iyagoo madaxoodu uu hoos u, sida haddii u baqeen oo rabshado fool leh. Brienne maqlay oo ku saabsan kulankii ugu Carshiga Iron iyo iimaanka oo dhowaan dagaal yahaniinta ah, laakiin iyada oo aan weligood wax this ahaayeen xun.

The ilaalada ee Dhig Red aan u oggolaanaya in la soo galo ilaa ay nin si Ser Jaime diray si loo xaqiijiyo in ay halkaas joogay, ayay tidhi ayay ahayd. Wuxuu u yimid inuu u sheego nimanka in iyada ee ha, kaas oo siiyey Brienne dareen diiran inkastoo cabsi geeliso caloosha.

"Waxaad ku soo laabtay my sharaf si loogu soo celiyo." Jaime siiyey mid ka mid ah kuwa ugu majaajiloodeen ayay mar uu la neceb yahay dhoola. Waxay Ogayn sida badan ku tidhi, Waxaan ku koray si ay u jecel yihiin ilaa waqtigan.

"Karnaa waxay si gaar ah ugu hadlayaa?"

"Dabcan, hadii ay amarka gabadhii." Wuxuu qaansadiisii xooday iyo iyada bixiyey wuxuu gacanta. Brienne u Halmaamay oo iska tegey. Jaime si deg deg ah ku dhacday talaabo oo iyada mooyaane, oo ku dhacday ayay si loogu ogolaado isaga si uu u hoggaamiyo dib.

Markaasuu iyadii qaaday in Seefay White ee Tower. Hadda xitaa Brienne waxaa ka buuxsamay oo maamuusaan, waxaa ka. Boqolaal ka mid ah knights weyn ayaa wuxuu degay dhismahan qarniyo badan. Waxay ku noolaa oo dhintay iyada oo sharaf adeeg si ay boqorradooda. Inkasta oo ay jiraan lahaa laga reebo dhawr, oo nin oo intay naftooda iyo boqorradoodii khasaarahanaga - ee ugu foosha xumaa oo ka mid ah waa ninka iyada mooyaane. Waxa uu lahaa boqorkii ugu horeeyay oo la dilay, uu ku dhaaratay in ay u adeegaan oo kale cuckolded. Iyo Brienne ahaa diyaar u allabari uu sharaf u gaar ah.

Haddaba iyadu waxay isaga dili karo oo la heli iska hor inta qof ogaado inuu dhintay. Waxay soo qaado laga yaabaa diirka ka Brotherhood dibaddiisa boodhadh ka dibna - waxba. Waxay noqon lahayd wax haddii ay ku dhinteen Jaime. Waxay qudhiisa isma lala noolaan karo. Sidaas daraaddeed waxay ku allabaryaan lahaa in sharaf of jacaylka in Jaime sameeyey oo kale.

Waxa uu taabtay iyada dhabanka. "Maxaa dhacay?"

Xayawaankii laga yaqyaqsado loo yaqaan dhagax fool lahaa qayb ka mid ah iyada dhabanka qaniino. Waxa uu cuni lahaayeen iyada hilibka iyo baqayo iyo foolxun ka badan ka hor ka baxday. Brienne ayaa gebi ahaanba la halmaamo o wax ku saabsan, si ay ay ku baabba'nay diraynaa ah in si loo ilaaliyo sharaf ama nolosha Jaime. "Qaniinidda".

Baalo Film ay ka mid Mummers dhiig ah, oo waxay iyaga ka soo qabtay oo ay maraan jidkii ka Riverrun in King ayaa ka degaya ahayd. Brienne ogaa Jaime marna ha iloobin lahaa; Mummers lagu hoobtay oo uu gacanta midig ka go'ay. Waxa uu haatan grimaced sidii ayuu wuxuu imtixaamay wajiga dhagaxa weyn loo baqayo uu daysay. "Waan ka xumahay, Brienne," ayuu yiri.

Waxay caadadiisu ahayd in Jaime ka dhigaysa kaftanka. Arrintaasina waxay si ba'an ku dhawaad yeellay iyada baryadayda. "Waxaan helay Sansa Stark," ayay iyana u sheegtay. Waxay ahayd hawl uu iyada u qabay dhigay. Waxa uu siiyey iyada Oathkeeper oo iyada u sheegay in la ilaaliyo Sansa Stark aawadood dhaartii uu ugu dhaartay Catelyn Stark beddelkeeda xoriyadiisa.

"Waxaad samaysay hubiso in ay tahay meel amaan ah?"

"The warar xan ah in Eebihiin Beric ma ku dhintay uu ahaa mid run ah. Waxa uu helay Lady Catelyn ee jirka ee webiga ka dib markii Wedding Cas iyo maray inuu sixir iyada. Waxay mar dambe waa dhintay. "

"Sidaas oo ay tahay qof dumar ah u caatada ah oo la soo laalaadeen Freys."

"Haa. Waxaan helay Sansa ee Vale oo la Eebaha Baelish iyo iyada dhaweyeen in ay hooyadeed."

"Waxaad dhawray wixii la ii dhaarta ii." Uu dhoola ahaa half-majaajilo, wax kale kala bar. "Maxaad u timid? Waxaan u maleynayay aad ku dhaaratay inaad ka heshaan hawsha aad si Lady Catelyn. "

Brienne raadinaya been, oo waxaa lagu soo dhibtay by sida fudud u ahaa. "Waa wax awood ah kuwo gaduud ah oo Ilaah oo dib u soo nooleeyey Lady Catelyn. Qoomkeedii oo u caabudo, isla sida Stannis." Stannis Baratheon u isticmaali jireen priestess casaan ah waa sixir in la dilo walaalkiis Renly, Brienne oo uu jecel yahay. Waxa ka muhiimsan oo lahaa iyadu ahayd mid ka mid ah uu Rainbow Guard, la dhaariyay si ay u ilaaliyaan isaga. Waxay awood uma yeelan in ay isaga ka hoosku ilaaliyo iyo Renly ku dhintay hubka iyada.

"Waxaan leenahay rag sixir iyo dhintay noo gaar ah halkan ku dul socda, Waxaan ka cabsi qabaa."

"Waa run markaas?"

Jaime taahay oo uu gacantiisa uu timaha loo marayo orday. Waxa uu dayn inay u koraan, iyada oo markii ugu dambeeya ku arkay, oo uu sidoo kale uu la xiiro gadhka. Iyada oo aan gadhka, laymanka ganaax agagaarka indhaha uu ahaa dheeraad ah oo la arki karo, laakiin waxa uu weli ahaa ninka ugu quruxda badan ayay weligeed arag. "Ilaah noo badbaadin dhan, waa run," ayuu yiri. "Cersei siiyey Mountain inay Qyburn iyo Qyburn shaqeeyay sixir qaar ka mid ah buurta waa nool yahay -. In dareen - iyo ka xun yahay ka hor Septon Sare ee ma aha sida adigoo ah nin Dabayl dhintay uu ka September si loo badbaadiyo Cersei, oo uu sparrows.'ve sameeyo ay xanaaqii yaqaan. "

Brienne adkeeyay iyada suunka seef iyo eegnay Oathkeeper ee soobaxaan Sabuulkooda. Waxay ahayd seef aad u qurux badan oo ay shaqo flawlessly sameeyay, waa Valyrian bir ku filan fiiqan iyo xoog ku filan si ay u tabo iyo adkeysan waxba. Laakiin magaceeda iyo sababta lagu siiyey inay wax iyada oo kaliya la siiyo iyada hadda silcin. Waxay u qabtay baxay in Jaime.

Ma uu qaadan. Taas bedelkeeda, isagu wuxuu gacanta dahabka ah iyada on ruxruxo. "Tani ma qaban karo inaan seef keeno."

"Waxaad ku baran kartaa in aad sida u ruxmadaan seef gacantaada bidix kula dhamaadka."

Waxa uu si qadhaadh ayay ku qoslay iyo ruxruxo la jidh iyo dhiig gacanta ku baaqi ah. "Raadinta Ilyn garaacaayo ii habeen walba macno darro, waxaan noqon kara in loo qaban aan ka gees ah todoba sano -... Haddii ilmuhu ma dagaalamaan aad u adag ay seef Brienne awoodi" oo dhoola caddeeyey inuu majaajilo dhoola. "Ka dib markii dhan, waxaad masuul ka tahay la igu sharfayo."

Brienne seef kacsan agagaarka miskaha iyada, dareensan culayska ka fog ka culus u qaban lahayd. Sansa ayaa balan qaaday inay sii dayn wax waxyeelo u yimid inuu diirka; Brienne in ay iyada ku kalsoon tahay. Brienne qaddarkiisu lagu xidhay Jaime ee. "Sidaas oo ay tahay oo kaliya xaq u leeyahay waxaan halkan joogo oo waa inaad adeegtaan."

"Waxaan isticmaali kartaa dhammaan gargaar ee aan heli karo. Walaashay, noo Queen weyn, ayaa laga badiyay iyada oo maanka."


End file.
